Murder on the Beach
This is the fifth fanmade case made by MrKors71 and the fifth one in the Musical Spot Case Background Ater two days of intensive surveillance, Franco and the player were standing next to a lamppost on the beach, looking for the Informant, the serial killer who was threatening the Musical Spot by Chief Maddavar's orders. The detective was getting exhausted of the duty, and told his partner that, if the Informant would have made their next move, it should had be performed. Suddenly, the player notified something wasn't right in "Yummy Sundaes", a small restaurant which had made a party for its 5th Anniversary. Franco, expecting to leave the place, followed his partner to see what was wrong. The player, after investigating the place, found a rusty drum with a padlock that blocked thier view to what was inside. Detective Benitez gave the player a picklock to force it, and, when the padlock was opened, the player was able to see what was inside the drum. Sadly, a dead body was waiting for them The victim, Alberto Pena, was murdered, thanks to the autopsy results, by a blow with a heavy, but breakable object. Clair revealed the team that the wound on the victim's nape was produced by the murder weapon after it broke itself. She wasn't sure about what was used to killed him, but it could certainly be a tile or a brick. However, the coroner also mentioned that, when performing the autopsy, a sweet smell of coconuts was coming out the victim. The scent was not in the victim himself, but hence in his clothes, as it was impreganted by the killer after giving him a hug or pushing him away. Anyway, Clair stablished that the killer must smell of coconuts, so the team must had to be perfect their smell. At the end of Chapter 1, Franco was tired and decided to take a short nap to recover energies. The player encouraged him to do a recap of the information they gathered until that moment. While nodding, the detective helped his partner to do it. Franco was devastated about the victim's girlfrind reaction, he even had a rough time remembering when she started crying; he also felt sorry for Kahuna Kawaoni, who lost his most valuable surfer, but he had his suspicions about the real meaning about Chuck Rogers's threats. However, in the last moments Vicent Lynnions appeared in the department, wanting to talk with the player. In the last moments of Chapter 2, Franco was excited about the offer Chef Vincent made to the team. If they were able to catch the killer, he will gave them a slice of his choco-coco cake. The player returned him to the real world and convinced the detective to do a recap. There, Franco was surprised to see Utah Torkins again and the fact that she was working in the place where the victim was murdered raise suspicion on her; and Franco was shocked about Kahuna and Chuck's declarations, who seem to have a grudge against the victim, the first one for rejecting the victim's contract and the second one for claiming to be better surfer than the suspect. However, it didn't take too much time, since Doan appeared and showed the team a video where the victim and Utah Torkins were really drunk and, moments later, they were kissing each other. At the end, after investigating the beach one lat time and finding the last pieces of evidence, the team performed the arrest. The victim's girlfriend, Penny Hullfang was the culprit of the murder. She denied it at first, but she was unable to support her statement and started to cry. Penny didn't want to kill Alberto, and she didn't killed him, it was an accident. She explained the team she was furious with the victim, since he kissed her best-friend when they were dating. After witnessing the event, she left the party and avoided every possible contact with Alberto. She left a break up note in a magnet but, even with that, the victim was trying to reach her. Finally, he would surprise the killer, entering in "Yummy Sundaes" kitchen and covering her eyes. Penny was scared because she didn't expected him, so she turned around and pushed Alberto, who fell to the ground and hit his head in the floor, causing a tile to break and getting stuck in the victim's nape. Horrorized, Penny tried to see if he was showing life signs, but it was in vain. Crying, she disposed of the body, throwing him inside a drum and locked it with a padlock. Franco was heartbroken about how the events went, but he had no choice but to arrest her. In the court, Judge Milena reavealed she regreted to sentence the killer. Penny accepted her faith, saying that, even if she was furious with the victim, she murdered her boyfriend, her love. Milena calmed her down, saying it were an accident, and sometimes accidents happens to the best persons. So, Milena sentenced Penny to 8 years in jail with a chance of parol in 4 years. After the court, Franco told the player to go with Chef Vincent instead of returning to the police station to get that slice of cake, because it will help him to recover from that dreadful murder (NOT A LIE!) Once in the department, the chief told the team to investigate what happened in the party. For him, the Informant must had done something to provoke Penny to be mad at the victim. Franco didn't hesitate to help and, with the player, they interrogated Penny one last time. She told the team that, since the party ended, she had been working ineffectively, she had even left garbage from the party in a trash can. Franco appreciated her help, and after investigating the sundaes restaurant, they found the trash can the killer mentioned. The player searched in the garbage, found two champagne cups with a strange, green substance in the bottom, took a sample and sent it to the lab. When the results were avariable, Fitz was horrorized with the results. Franco had a bad feeling about what the scientist was going to tell them, what Fitz answered the detective was right. He discovered that the substance was mescaline, a very powerful hallucinogenic which alters the perception of the reality. Franco guessed the Informant slipped the hallucinogenic drug in the cups and gave them to Alberto and Utah, who got affected by it and couldn't react properly. Fitz confirmed the detective's theory and also revealed that mescaline was a very strange drug in Darnestown, so there must be a drug trafficking network going around, even a massive illegal operation. Franco could believe that the team would have to handle with two possibly connected situations: A serial killer and a international drug operation. Victim *'Alberto Pena '(Found dead inside a drum with a wound on his nape) Murder Weapon *'Broken Tile' Killer *'Penny Hullfang' Suspects *'Penny Hullfang '(Victim's Girlfriend) Age: 16 Height: 5'2 Weight: 123 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect smells of coconuts *The suspect practises surfing *The suspect drinks daikiri Appearance *The suspect wears a Yummy Sundaes badge ---- *'Kahuna Kawaoni '(Kahuna's Shack Owner) Age: 47 Height: 5'5 Weight: 310 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect smells of coconuts *The suspect practises surfing ---- *'Chuck Rogers '(Surfer) Age: 29 Height: 5'8 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect smells of coconuts *The suspect practises surfing *The suspect drinks daikiri ---- *'Vincent Lynnions '(International Chef) Age: 59 Height: 6'2 Weight: 156 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect smells of coconuts Appearance *The suspect wears a Yummy Sundaes badge ---- *[[Utah Torkins|'Utah Torkins']] (Penny's Best Friend) Age: 16 Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect smells like coconut *The suspect drinks daikiri *The suspect practises surfing Appearance *The suspect wears a Yummy Sundaes badge ---- Killer's Profile *The killer smells of coconuts *The killer practises surfing *The killer drinks daikiri *The killer wears a Yummy Sundaes badge *The killer blood type is B+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach Coast (Clues: Rusty Drum) *Examine Drum's Padlock (Result: Padlock Opened) (New Lab Sample: Victim's Body) (New Clues: Beach Coast) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer smells of coconuts) *Investigate Beach Coast (Clues: Cellphone, Torn Card) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Penny Hullfang) *Talk to the victim's girlfriend about the murder *Examine Torn Card (Result: Kahuna's Shack Card) *Talk to the man about the card you found on the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Kahuna's Shack) *Investigate Kahuna's Shack (Clues: Alberto's Photo, Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate (Result: Bloody Fabric) *Analyze Fabric (09:00:00) (KP: The killer practises surfing) *Examine Alberto's Photo (Result: Dead Threat) (New Suspect: Chuck Rogers) *Talk to the surfer about his message to the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 * See what Chef Vincent wants to tell you (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Investigate "Yummy Sundaes" Kitchen (Result: Broken Tile, Pink Wallet) * Examine Broken Tile (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (12:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) (KP: The killer drinks daikiri) * Examine Pink Wallet (Result: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: BFF Photo) * Talk to Utah about Penny * Investigate Surfboards (Result: Buried Contract, Water Bottle) * Examine Buried Contract (Result: Sand) * Analyze Sand (06:00:00) * Talk to Kahuna about his contract with the victim * Examine Water Bottle (Result: White Dust) * Examine Dust (Result: Laxatives with Chuck's DNA) * Confront Chuck about his sabotage * Go to Next Chpater (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Utah about the viral video * Investigate Fridge and Shakers (Clues: Sundae Magnet, Torn Poster) * Examine Sundae Magnet (Result: Broke-up Message) * Talk to Penny about what happened * Examine Torn Poster (Result: Help Wanted Poster) * Talk to Chef Vincent about the job application * Investigate Restaurant Back (Clues: Electronic Door Handle, Trash Bag) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) * Examine Door Handle (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Door Handle (09:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a Yummy Sundaes badge) * Examine Trash Bag (Result: Bloody Cup) * Analyze Cup (15:00:00) (KP: The killer's blood type is B+) * Arrest Killer * Go to Mysteries On Spot: Part 5 (No stars) Mysteries On Spot: Part 5 * Talk to Penny about the party (Avariable at the start) * Investigate "Yummy Sundaes" Kitchen (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Champagne Cups) * Examine Cups (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Substance (09:00:00) * Talk to Utah about the hallucinogenic substance the Informant used (Reward: Burger) * See why Chuck is agitated (Avariable at the start) (Reward: Hawaiian Tattoo) * Investigate Kahuna's Shack (Clues: Tool Box) * Examine Tool Box (Result: Wooden Capsule) * Examine Wooden Capsule (Result: Crystal) * Analyze Crystals (12:00:00) * Arrest Kahuna for drugs trafficking (Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Musical Spot Cases Category:Darnestown Cases